A Tipical Day With The Marauders
by Marauderettetribute0922
Summary: The title says it all just a normal day with the marauders. Oneshot!


James Potter woke up when an annoying sunlight beam penetrated through the window of the Gryffindor tower. He took off his eyes with some difficulty and scanned the scene. To his right was allowed to see the body lying on his best friend, Sirius, or so it seemed, since he was not wearing his glasses. A powerful snoring-like growl of a wolf, indicated that Remus was also immersed in the world of dreams. And the fact that no one had pounced on him indicated that Peter was sleeping.  
He instinctively put his on his glasses and was able to remove the annoying blur that produced his eyes. He checked his assumptions, he sat on the bed and dressed.  
As soon as he put on his robe, the snoring stopped. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat, as if their bodies were connected, did the same five seconds later. Sirius rubbed his eyes and protested.  
- Why did you stop snoring?  
- I thought Moony's snoring bothered you said James.  
- That was then, Little Deer. Now I can not sleep without his snoring.  
- You're weird, Padfoot said Lupin and dressed.  
- Weird, me? At least I don't have to run as a child when it's the full moon.  
- Does not seem to bother much when that implies the possibility of escape from the castle and run around like a puppy- Moony discussed.  
- I'm not a puppy. I'm much bigger and stronger than a normal dog.  
- Let's see how you deal with a werewolf next Wednesday, then.  
- Do not fret, dear wolfie.

The two are interrupted by James. What time do you two sleep?- I dunno ... 'said Sirius. What time you fell asleep, Moony?

- I think at one-thirty in the morning, because I was reading a book.

- Well, I three minutes after Sirius affirmed him.  
- How do you know?  
- Because it takes two minutes to start snoring. The other day I took the time.  
- And why three? James asked.  
- Because before i fell asleep I found it funny to get your ears bigger he laughed. Remus, who had not noticed that detail, began to break to laughter.  
James took a small hand mirror, which normally used to check that his hair was messy enough, and sighed.  
- Very funny, Padfoot. How do you get rid of it?  
- Eh ... I assumed that Remus would know.  
- I'll kill you, 'said James, but then Remus pointed his wand and ears returned to normal size.  
- Do we wake Peter up? He asked when the wand again left on the bedroom table.  
- No! -James and Sirius jumped.  
- Why?  
- I hate that he's all time on me, 'said James.  
- I hate it when someone pays more attention to James than me, Sirius added.  
- Ha! Prongs answered. Anyone? Not only Peter pay's more attention to me, Padfoot. The girls do the same.  
- Not in your dreams. I'm much better looking than you.  
- Of course not.  
- Of course.  
At that time, Peter awakened. As his friends were locked in an argument, he walked hurriedly towards them.  
- Morning, Pet-said three.  
- Good morning! She replied. Makes a great morning, right? Although not so great how the ...  
- Last played by James-completed the other three in unison.  
- How do you know? Asked Peter, greatly excited. Did you also saw it?  
- More or less, Sirius replied solemnly, as he pulled his tunic. But we knew you were going to say because three weeks ago you do.  
- Really? Peter asked, blushing. What happened to your ears, James?  
James, dismayed, he repeated the motion with the hand mirror.  
- I hate you Sirius, how did you do it?  
- Nonverbal spell partner. Remus, if you kindly shrink Bambi's ears ...  
- Do not call me Bambi!  
- I say this affectionately. That's better. You look like a house elf, Remus.  
Lupin, far from getting angry, seemed amused by the comment. James took a piece of parchment that lay with her precious mirror, touched him with her wand and said:  
- I solemnly swear I am up to no good  
At that time, a perfect map of Hogwarts was drawn on old parchment. James sat on the bed with a frown.  
- Again looking for her, James? Sirius asked.  
- Do not know what you mean, doggy-James said quickly, though his voice did not sound very convincing.  
- Still do not want to date you?  
- What? Of course she does!'s She's Crazy about me. Even more, since Snivellus called "mudblood" I have the totally free way.  
- That was when we were in fifth year. We are in sixth and get better results, 'said Lupin.  
- I just ... do not want to throw away the contempt that I did for so many years, but she's totally crazy about me.  
- I think James is right, Peter said quickly.  
- Thanks Pet ... let's see, where you are ... In the second floor.  
- Wandering through the castle at this hour? Is there someone close?  
- No ... I think ... Hell, Snivellus comes close! Sometimes I think he can smell her!  
- For something to serve such a nose -Sirius said laughing.  
- Tryin to apologize again, probably 'said Remus.  
James jumped up, ruffled his hair and left the room like an arrow.  
- Good luck! Sirius yelled.  
- Cheer up, Prongs! Remus roared.  
- You can! Cried Peter.  
As the steps run over James ceased to be heard, the three looked  
- Will not succeed, 'said Sirius.  
- Of course he will not, 'said Remus.  
- Return to reject it-was convinced Sirius.  
- He has no chance, 'said Remus.  
- Not one-completed Peter Pettigrew.  
Remus and Sirius looked at him.  
- You're a fucking traitor Peter Sirius said with a smile.  
Wormtail shrugged and went to the Great Hall without suspecting that, after all, his friends were right.


End file.
